Hindi dub
The Hindi language dub is one of the Indian languages dub, along with Tamil and Telugu. This dub was done by Cartoon Network (India), and the episodes are a sole property of the channel which have not been released on any of the other platforms like DVDs and Online, other than Television. History Dragon Ball The original Dragon Ball was not dubbed fully. There is no official statement, but many people have spotted commercials and some dubbed episodes of Dragon Ball during 2009-2010. Speculations say that a hindi dub must have been planned, but was cancelled due to currently unknown reasons (probably, due to giving more encouragement to native shows). Dragon Ball Z "The Hindi dub of Dragon Ball Z is a redub of all original FUNimation episodes and Movies consisting of the same scripts and names." Dragon Ball Z was the first Dragon Ball series to be aired on Indian Television. Dragon Ball Z and its movies 1 to 13, were dubbed in Hindi. Dragon Ball Z debuted on India's version of Cartoon Network during 2001. Since then, it has been broadcasted several times along with the English, Tamil and Telugu dubs on Cartoon Network (India)'s main channel and Toonami (India). Hindi dub of Dragon Ball Z is a redub of FUNimation dub. It uses all Ocean and FUNimation scripts and names. Since, Hindi dub has used all the source material from FUNimation, episodes 1 to 53 of Dragon Ball Z were notable for using Shuki Levy's music from the Ocean/Saban dub, making it the first non-North American dub to not use Shunsuke Kikuchi's original soundtrack. From episode 54, the dub began using Kikuchi's music (with added Background Music used to fill silent moments), as Levy's score was originally stopped being used after season two. Inspite of being based on FUNimation dub, it never uses Bruce Faulconer's score. As well as using it's music, the dub also used the edited footage and scripts from the Ocean/Saban dub. The scripts from episode 54 onwards were slightly revised versions of FUNimation's scripts for those episodes with FUNimation's footage. The footage was slightly edited to avoid nudity and to hide scenes unsuitable to children. Rock The Dragon A Hindi-language version of Saban Entertainment's "Rock the Dragon" was used as the opening. Even the movies contained the same opening. Hindi lyrics: Dragon Ball Z..Ball Z (x2)... Dragon Ball Z! Dragon Dragon, Ye hai Dragon, Dragon Ball Z (x2) Dekho Dekho kitni power hai hum mein abhi Dushmanon ko hum maza chakha denge yuheen Dragon Dragon, Ye hai Dragon, Dragon Ball Z (x2) Iss Duniya ke dushmanon se kehdo jaake abhi Humse uljho ge toh bach na paao ge kabhi Jo bhi humse panga lena chahega kabhi, Uski toh hum ek pal mein hum kardenge aisiee Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z! English Translation: Dragon Ball Z...Ball Z (x2)... Dragon Ball Z! Dragon Dragon, This is Dragon, Dragon Ball Z (x2) Watch how much power we have in us now, We can simply teach a lesson to our enemies. Dragon Dragon, This is Dragon, Dragon Ball Z (x2) Now, go and tell the enemies of this world You will not be spared if you mess with us. Whosever tries to mess with us sometime, We will screw him in a few moments. Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z! Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball GT was never dubbed in Hindi or any other Indian language. It was never broadcasted on the main channel in any language. (This was probably due to lesser popularity of Dragon Ball GT in other regions.) Dragon Ball Super With regards to Dragon Ball Super, nothing has been announced until now. It is unknown if it will get a Hindi dub or not. The Bang Zoom dub (English) was broadcasted on Toonami (India) in 2017, which is also owned by Cartoon Network (India). Trivia *This was one of the few dubs to use an actual child actor for Gohan. *A Hindi-language version of Saban Entertainment's "Rock the Dragon" adds a lot of lyrics to the song, which otherwise does not contains much lyrics, other than 'Rock The Dragon, Dragon Ball Z'. *Many people also report the existence of original Dragon Ball's Hindi dub, but there was never a full broadcast of Dragon Ball in Indian Television. *Since, based on the original Ocean/FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z, the translation errors of FUNimation were not corrected and were kept as it is. *The Hindi dub of Dragon Ball Z shows the initial Ocean Group's ending throughout the series. This ending features child Gohan on Goku's shoulders and the credits show all the Ocean cast and not the Hindi cast. The music is also same. At the end, it also features a 'FUNimation Productions' logo. Known cast *Goku - previously, Ankur Javeri, then, Amar Babaria, finally, Viraj Adhav *Vegeta - previously, Viraj Adhav, finally, Prasad Barve *Krillin- Mayur Vyas *Oolong- Prasad Barve *Android 17 - Rajesh Kava *Android 18 - Urvi Ashar *Super Android 13 - Sammay Raj Thakkar *Android 16 - Mayur Vyas *Broly - Rajesh Kava *Garlick Jr. - Amar Babaria *Piccolo - Shailendra Pandey *Meta Cooler- Atul Kapoor *Adult Gohan - Ketan Kava *Jaice - Amar Babaria *Mr. Satan - Shailendra Pandey *Dodoria - Vinod Kulkarni *Kami - Mayur Vyas *Salza - Rajesh Kava See also *Ocean Group dubs Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs